1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices used to hold medical tubes onto a patient. The present invention in particular relates to endotracheal tube holders that are mounted around the patient's head and over the mouth, and can also hold a feeding tube adjacent the endotracheal tube.
The present invention also addresses the problem of clearing the patient's throat of mucous secretions that collect in the rear of the mouth region. The patient usually is not able to swallow due to the tubes in the throat and needs to have these secretions removed by mechanical or outside means. The present invention provides means to insert a secondary tube into the patient's mouth in order to periodically remove these secretions before they choke the patient.
Feeding tubes are usually inserted through the nasal passages of a patient. These feeding tubes leave mucosal scarring and associated bleeding. The present invention allows for the feeding tubes to be inserted down the throat of the patient and not the sensitive nasal passages. This serves to minimize any discomfort and damage to the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following is a discussion of patents which are felt to relate to the present invention, but in no way disclose, either singly or in combination, the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,742 issued to Eross discloses a tube retainer which extends into the mouth and which is preferably formed of hardened plastic material to resist deformation and collapse when clamped between the patient's teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,671 issued to Muto also discloses a tubular portion which extends into the patient's mouth and serves as a bite block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,882 issued to Laird discloses an endotracheal tube holder for use on a child.
Notice that none of the above prior art has provision for holding both an endotracheal tube and a feeding tube adjacent one another simultaneously. Prior to this present invention, feeding tubes were inserted separately into a patient's nasal passages and down through the esophagus to the stomach. This was done to keep the feeding tube from being entangled with the endotracheal . tube. The applicant's present device keeps these two tubes separated so that they will not become entangled. They can then both be inserted into the patient's mouth thereby relieving the discomfort to the patient of having feeding tubes inserted down the nasal passages. The present invention also allows for access into the patient's mouth with the endotracheal tube in place in order to perform any additional functions that are necessary.